Lose to Win
by WAIT IM LOST
Summary: "...what's wrong?" "Nothing..." He answered dully. He was about to walk away, but she caught his hand, "Just tell me." He yank his hand way from her and glares, "What's wrong, what's wrong! What's wrong is YOU! You make my heart hurt when I see you with someone who isn't me." "S-" "Why do whenever I see you my heart beats so fast that it feels like it's gonna burst!" "...What?"
1. Partners

**This is my new story, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Lose to Win

Amy's POV

" Ms. Rose, Mr. Hedgehog! Did you hear what I said?" said Mr. Fall waking me from my slumber.

I raise my head up from my desk, "What?"

The class laugh and Mr. Fall sighs, "Somebody wake up Shadow, so I won't have to repeat myself."

The bird dude behind the black and red stripped hedgehog tries to taps the sleeping hedgehog shoulder, but before he gets to even touch the hedgehog, his hand was grabbed, "Don't touch me. " The red striped hedgehog said darkly before releasing the bird dude's hand.

The black and red hedgehog, Shadow, sits up and raises his arms above his head and stretches, flexing all the muscles in his arms seen through his tight, long sleeve, white shirt making all the other girls swoon.

Mr. Fall rolls his eyes, "Thank you both, Ms. Rose and Mr. Hedgehog, for tell me that the way I teach doesn't appeal to yo-"

"Can you get this over with Mr. Fall." Shadow interrupts.

Mr. Fall face was red with anger, " Anyways, Ms. Rose, Mr. Hedgehog; you two will work together for your final project three months from now. Your assignment is on life."

_Ring~_

I sigh, '_This is what I'm talking about, every time I go to sleep I always miss somethin. Glad I get to go home.'_ I grab my back sack and walked towards the mysterious black hedgehog, "Um…Shadow if you want to you can come over to my house so we can get this over with."

Shadow looks up at me with his dull ruby eyes, "…Sure… You can stop talking to me now." He grabs one of the straps on his book bag and let it hag there loosely off his shoulder as he walks out the door.

I huffs as I walk out the door a few moments after him. As I walked towards the exit I can hear a noise from behind. I turn around and I saw my two best friends running towards me. I smile at the ivory bat, with short white hair and was wear a cheer leading outfit similar to the one my other best friend had one. She was a cream rabbit with warrants went all the way to her forearm.

I smile at them, "Hey you guys!" Rouge smiled back with her red lips, "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Oh my God! I forgot about the sleep over! I had told Shadow that he can come over to-" Cream cut me off.

"Get the gun, did you say SHADOW the HEDGEHOG is coming to you house." Cream exclaims.

I gives her a confused look, "No," shaking my head, "No I didn't say that."

Cream rolls her eyes, putting her hands on her hips, "No dip, well still Shadow is coming to your house so go now." Cream pushes me.

Rouge looks at me, "Text me all the dirty things you two d-" She was interrupted by her phone receiving a text message, "Uh Cream we have practice," Rouge looks at me, "Amy you should really try out. I mean we don't even have time for each other anymore. you have dance and we have cheer, you have a job and we have to get our nails done."

I laugh at her, then looks at my watch on my arms, "Oh, I just remembered that I have dance today. I have to go go before I'm late," I wave to them as I speed walk out of the double doors.

I dig through my pocket of my skinny jeans trying to find my car keys, when I finally got my key from out my pocket there was a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and saw that Shadow was behind me, "Hey Shadow, what do you need?"

"I need your number." He said taking out his phone handing it to me.

"Ohh …Okay." I put his phone in one of my hands as the other digs through my back pocket to get my phone.

When I gave it to him I took a quick picture on his phone of myself and set it as his caller I.D. for me I hand him his phone back when he was done with mine, "Call me i you need something." I told him. With out a reply or even a head shake he walks to his motorcycle, get on and drives away at a jaw breaking speed.

I shake my head as I watched him go down the rode, "One day that boy will get hurt from speeding." I said to myself. I look down at my watch and my eyes went out of my head, "SHIT! I'm going to be late!"

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you think about this story. I your inputs about this story so I can make it better. So please have a nice day.**


	2. Project Starter

Hey likes the review y'all left me.

So I'm just going to go on with the story.

**Lose to Win**

Last time,_ " Ms. Rose, Mr. Hedgehog! Did you hear what I said?"_

_"Don't touch me. "_

_"Can you get this over with Mr. Fall."_

_" Anyways, Ms. Rose, Mr. Hedgehog; you two will work together for your final project three months from now. Your assignment is on life."_

_"Um…Shadow if you want to you can come over to my house so we can get this over with."_

_"…Sure… You can stop talking to me now."_

_"Are we still on for tonight?"_

_"Oh, I just remembered that I have dance today._

_"I need your number."_

_"One day that boy will get hurt from speeding."_

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"Mama! I'm home from dance practice!" I yells as I enter the house.

"Hey sweetie, I'm in the kitchen!" She yells.

I walk into the kitchen and sit at one of the stools at the island, I start to spin around in the stool, "Mama, I have a friend coming over to start a project we got today."

She stops cutting the potatoes, "Who's coming over? Is it that nice boy Sonic you have a crush on?"

I can feel my blush coming on my face, "No!…How do you even know that!?" I yell.

"Well since you don't tell me an-" She was cut off by the door bell.

"I'll answer it." My mama said walking out of the kitchen, "Amy you might want to change your clothes."

I looked down to what I was wearing. It was a baggy all black crop top with my name written in hot pink. I'm also wearing white spandex short shorts and my hot pink ankle socks.

"Nah I'm good, he came to my house." I said to myself.

I walk into the living room, "Hi Shadow." I grabs his hand, "Thanks for letting him in mama." I said walking up the stairs with Shadow right behind me.

I walk into my room leading him inside, shutting my door behind him. As I walk to my laptop I can feel Shadow's fully gaze on my backside, I look back at him, "I'm sorry for how I'm dressed, I just came from dance."

Shadow clears his throat, "Its okay I came into your home."

I bring my laptop to my bed and lay down I looks at the black hedgehog in my room and pat the spot on the bed next to me, "Well, it's okay," Shadow lays down next, not before dropping his bag on the floor, "Now let's get to work."

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

**Normal POV**

There was a knock at Amy's door, "Amy, Shadow I brought snacks." It was Amy's mama, "Amy come open the door." she was losing her patients, "Amanda Eli Marie Rose if you don't open the door this insistent I'm coming in."

She puts the tray of food next to the door and puts her hand on the door knob. She walks into the room.

Shadow and Amy was on the bed sleep. Shadow had both of his arms around Amy's waist, as her head rest on his white chest fur peeking out of Shadow's shirt.

Amy mother smiles at them and took out her phone and took a few pictures, "The are so cute together."

Without any left to do in the room she walks out, shutting the door behind her softly, taking the tray of snacks she left be the door with her.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

**Amy's Room**

Shadow open his eyes and does a quiet yawn. He looks around at his surroundings and pops up immediately, nearing waking up Amy from her sleep. Shadow now sits on the edge of the bed looking at the sleeping flower that lay next to him. Shadow sighs and gets off the bed slowly.

He takes off his phone and checks his miss calls, "Shit," He taps the names and puts the phone to his ear, "Look Ma I'm sorry I missed you- I know it's late, but I had to work on this project for school- I'm sorry you thought something happened. Look," he grabs his stuff and walks out the door; giving Amy one last look and shuts the door, "I'll come home right now. Bye."

Shadow walk down the stairs putting his phone in the back pocket of his skinny jeans. When he makes it down stairs Amy's mother was talking on the phone.

Shadow stops in front of her, "Thank you, Mrs. Rose for letting me inside of your house." He turns toward the door.

Amy's mother smiles at the young man, "You're going coming over a lot now huh?" Shadow nods his head at her, "Then call me mama."

Shadow blushes, "Okay, bye… mama." He walks out of the door.

Amy's mother smiles as Shadow walks out the house. As Shadow shuts the door, Amy's mother continues her conversation with Rouge's mom, "-Stacy, you know Shadow- Yeah Jessica's son- Well he came over today for the project him and Amy had, and they was asleep in each other arms when I came up in there to give them a snack. I know I said the same thing, when I saw them…." She hangs up the phone.

She thinks out loud to herself, "I hope nothing comes between the two of them"

**Amy's POV**

"Urgh!" I moan.

I sit up in my bed and looks around the room, "Where's Shadow?" I roll off my bed, landing on my feet, walking into the hallway I yell, "MAMA!"

"WHAT?" She yell back.

I run down the stairs and into the living room, where she was sitting reading her book, "Where is Shadow?"

She places her book mark inside her book and closes, "He left about 20 minutes ago." She gives me a wicked smile.

I raise my eyebrow, "What?"

"You should just forget about Sonic, after today with you and Shadow. You two should just get married today, cause you look so perfect with his arms wrapped around you."

I blink, "Whaa~?"

Mama takes out her phone and pulls up a picture, she hands it to me and I looks at it and scream, "OMG!"

She laughs at me, "I know right, so cute. You two are about to be in collage and he's already calling me mama, so y'all just have to get married."

I put the back of my hand to my forehead and fall into the couch, "You're SO weird!" I groan loudly, kicking my feet.

* * *

**This is the next chapter I hope you are able to enjoy this second chapter. Have a nice day!**


	3. New Feelings New Things

Thank for that reviews!

**Lose to Win**

Last time, "_Mama! I'm home from dance practice!"_

_"I have a friend coming over to start a project we got today."_

_"Who's coming over? Is it that nice boy Sonic you have a crush on?"_

_"I'll answer it. Amy you might want to change your clothes."_

_"Hi Shadow."_

_"Amy, Shadow I brought snacks."_

_"The are so cute together."_

_"Thank you, Mrs. Rose for letting me inside of your house." _

_"Then call me mama."_

_"Where is Shadow?"_

_"He left about 20 minutes ago."_

_"You two should just get married today, cause you look so perfect with his arms wrapped around you." _

_"-and he's already calling me mama..."_

_"You're SO weird!"_

* * *

**Amy's POV**

**1 Month Later**

Me and Shadow have been working on this same project for at least 2 weeks by now. Shadow is really nice or 'approachable' now that he comes over a lot. Every time he comes to my house my mama always give a look and after about and hour or two we always seem to fall straight to sleep. Weird right?

"Why won't this locker open for me?" I groan leaning against my locker neighbor's locker.

I saw Shadow coming towards me and I smile at him, "Goodmorning Shadow."

He looks at me and nods his head, "Morning" He looks at the locker I'm leaning on, "Amanda can you please get off my locker?" He ask.

I hurries on his locker, "Sorry Shadow, I was wondering if yo-"

"Ames!" That's Sonic's voice.

I turn around, "Hey Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog, that I just noticed looks like Shadow, wraps his arm around my shoulder, "Amy how have you been?"

I smile and blush, "Sonic are you okay?"

He gives me a cute confused look, "Why would you ask that?"

I giggle, "No reason, now if you can excuse I," I turn around to ask Shadow if he can open my locker but he was gone, "ha- Never mind" I look back at him, "Sonic can you open my locker?"

He gives me a smile, "Sure Ames."

He push on the locker and it comes right open, "Thanks Sonic, you are the best." I give him a hug and grab my stuff out my locker.

I was about to run off when Sonic grabs me hand, I can feel my face turn three different shades of red, "Amy I was wondering if you would-"

_Ring~_

I give him apologetic look, "Can you asks me another time?" I gently pull my hand from his grasp and run to my first hour.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

"Sorry Shadow, I was wondering if yo-"

"Ames!" It was that faker; Sonic.

Her whole face brightened up when she heard that annoying voice. She turns a round ignoring me, "Hey Sonic!"

That blue faker wraps his arms around Amanda (Amy) and sends me what I think was suppose to be a spine shivering glare, "How have you been?"

I looks away and gets my books from out of my locker, 'I wonder what she was going to ask me?'

I look back at the to hedgehogs and felt a sharp pain in my heart, at how at Amy look at him. I push my books back into my locker, shut the door and took off in a jog to the roof, with my hand clutching at my heart.

* * *

**On the Roof**

I sit on the edge looking down at the busy streets below me, I put my hand over my heart, "What was that feeling?" I ask myself.

I lean back and lay on the cement with my eyes close, listen to the busy streets below, letting that be my my song, my muse, my music… my_ life._

* * *

**End of the Day**

"Shadow, honey, are you okay?" Who was that?

I open my eyes a little, in a hurry I cover my eyes from the sun. I sit up and looks at the person who awoke me from my slumber, "Rouge?"

She smiles at me, "Hey sugar!" She said reach out a hand for me.

I shake my head, pushing away her hand, "No thanks, I'll just stay here."

Rouge gives me a questionable look, "Mind to tell me why you're up here by yourself?"

I look off into the distance, "I mind."

She pout, "Well I have to go to practice," she turns around walking off, I heard her foot steps stop, "Shadow, me and you have been friend since the beginning, so you can tell me anything that's your mind." Her footsteps being and the roof door opens and close.

I give a big sigh, "I could tell you a million thing right now, but I can't put it in words."

I look down at my, I close my eyes tight and felt something wet fall down my face and into my lap. I open my eyes and more water came down my face and on to my shirt and my skinny jeans.

I put my hand out my faces and touch the liquid come from my, I pulls back and looks at the substance on my hand, "What is this?"

I put one of my fingers to my mouth and touch my tongue with it, "It's salty."

My phone rings, I take it out my pocket and a picture of Amanda pop up, I slid my finger across the screen, "Hello."

I look down from the edge of the building and saw Amy lean on her car and hold the phone up to her ear, "Umm... Shadow I was wonderin' if you can take me to dance practice and wait for till practice to be over, then take me back home, so we can work on our project?"

I raised one of my eyebrows as I stood up on the edge and looked out into the clam streets, "Must I ask why?" I said over the phone.

I look down at the rose below, "My car had died on me," she look up to the sky, "URGH! I can't believe this, Amy car was perfectly fine this morning! Why-"

As I looked down at the rose, I saw her pointing at me, "Shadow, is that you up there?"

"Yes Amanda." I stated simply.

I can see her start to freak out, "SHADOW!"

I pull the phone away from my ear, "What?"

I can see Amanda freaking out from down below "Shadow, "She said in a stern voice, "I want you to come down."

I sit down at the edge of the building holding the phone with one arm and leaning on the other.

"Why shoulder I?"

I can feel a smile creep up on my face as I watched the girl and stopped it immediately, "Because if you down come down right now I'm going to be late for dance."

I looked down at the pink hedgehog "Who said I was taken you to your dance practice."

Amanda stomps her feet and crosses her arm over her chest, "Shadow come down." She said.

I looks off to the side, "Why don't you just come up."

"Shadow." She groans.

I stood you on the edge, "Tell you what, if can come up here in three minutes I'll give you a ride till your car gets fixed."

She looks up at me, with my keen eyesight I can see a decisive smirk on her face, "This is a bet right? What If I lose?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "If you lose? Well if you lose you have to do my homework until your car gets fixed."

She raise her hand and gives me the okay signal, "Bring it on." That was th see last thing she said before she ended the call and took off running into the building.

* * *

**That's all of this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Just Dance

Thank for the reviews!

**Lose to Win**

Last time,_"Sorry Shadow, I was wondering if yo-"_

_"Ames!"_

_"Hey Sonic!"_

_"Amy I was wondering if you would-"_

_"Can you asks me another time?"_

_"Rouge?"_

_"Hey sugar! Mind to tell me why you're up here by yourself?" _

_"I mind."_

_"Shadow, me and you have been friend since the beginning, so you can tell me anything that's your mind."_

_"Hello."_

_"Umm... Shadow I was wonderin' if you can take me to dance practice-"_

_Must I ask why?"_

_"My car had died on me-"_

_"I want you to come down."_

_"Why don't you just come up."_

_"Tell you what, if can come up here in three minutes I'll give you a ride till your car gets fixed."_

_"Bring it on."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

**With Amy**

So at the end Amy didn't win the challenge, but Shadow said he was going to take her to dance practice.

Amy was the only person who was still at the studio practicing. She was getting really frustrated because she couldn't get the one move at could change the whole routine.

Amy walks to the radio and restart the instrumental of a upbeat song.

She stands in the center of the room her her back facing the mirror that covered three walls.

The beat started slowly.

Amy sticks out the left foot as she ran her right hand down her left arm. She popped up both of her arms as the beat got faster. Amy pushed herself up with her left foot, stood on the tip of her right foot and raised her left leg to where it was in line with the waist. She did two fast spins, then brought her left leg down at an angle.

She binds over and brought both hand to the foot of her leg, then slowly brought them back up as the beat slowed down a little.

Amy looks at her movements in the mirror as her dropped down to the floor when the music dropped. She put her hand to her face and slid them down her neck and sides. Amy whips her head around, all the sweat that was on her flew off as her hair went all over.

In a quick motion Amy hops onto her feet, the music became more than slightly faster that before. She began to spin on her left foot to across the room and stopped in front of the mirror, she took a deep breath and sprints half was across the room. Amy jumps off the ground and did a toe touch. She fell to the ground in a ball, then rolls onto her back. Amy puts both arms flat on the ground horizontally.

The beat of the music went to fierce to clam. Amy raise her legs and rocks forward which cause her to flip over and lay on her stomach. The pink hedgehog rolls on her to her back and left herself into a back bend. Amy lefts her legs and flips over land on her two feet.

The beat goes into a fast beat, that made Amy adrenaline in her heart go fast. She took a few quick steps, brought her right leg up followed by her left and does a sideways flip with both hands at her side.

Right at that moment Shadow had walked in, he was flabbergasted. Amy, the one who all thought was a careful, fragile, a peace make not a real taker, just did what took Shadow at least four months to and did it in one day. But what he didn't know that Amy has been working on that ever since the pink hedgehog saw that woman at the dance off two years ago.

The music stopped.

Amy stood up straight after she landed, she jumped into the air, "OMG! I finally did it. After all these years!" Amy fell to the ground exhausted, "I'm so happy, took a few broken bones, but I did it after two year of practice." She lay on her back.

Shadow walks toward the tired girl, "Amanda." Shadow said still in shock, but didn't show it on his face.

Amy rolls over on her stomach and looks at Shadow, "Hey l, I thought I told you to be here by 7:56." She said.

Shadow stood in front of her, "Sorry, I forgot that I had over time today."He said holding out his hand.

Amy grabs it and he pulls her up, "Its okay, I actually need that extra time to perfect my dance routine."

Shadow lets go of her hand and walk towards the exit he stops suddenly, making Amy bump into his back, "Amanda, how did you learn how to do that flip?" He asked.

Amy took a few steps back, "Well it was two years ago when I was still kinda new to the class here. We was having a dance off, this girl had walked to the middle of the floor and started dance. Just as the song was stopped she flipped. I was so impressed at that, that I had started trying to do that same move. No matter how many times I fell or broke a bone I didn't give up."

Shadow went out of the door with Amy following, Shadow gets on to the motorcycle and puts on his helmet. Amy went on behind him, Shadow hand her a helmet, and she puts it on, then wraps her arms around his middle as her went speeding around town to her house.

* * *

**That the end of this chapter, please review.**


	5. What She 'Knows'

I'm back with another chapter.

So let's get this show on a roll.

Lose to Win

Last time_, "-I thought I told you to be here by 7:56."_

_"Sorry, I forgot that I had over time today."_

_"-actually need that extra time to perfect my dance routine."_

_"-kinda new to the class here. We was having a dance off, this girl had walked to the middle of the floor and started dance. Just as the song was stopped she flipped. I was so impressed-"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Amy's** **House**

Shadow pulls up in Amy's drive through and turns off his bike. Amy unwrapped her arms from around Shadow's waist. The male hedgehog let Amy get off first. They both walks into the house.

Shadow shuts the door behind Amy, then follow her in to the living room, where Mama was. Amy flops down next to her mother and wraps her arms around her necks, "Mommy, can you make us something to eat?"

Mama smiles down at her daughter, "Girl you old enough to cook your own food. "

Mama leans in closer to Amy's ear and whispers, "Besides one day your gonna have to cook for Shadow."

Amy face went to the darkest shade of red that could be. She unwrap her arms from around Mama's neck and stands up quickly, "Mama!"

"Hahaha... look how red your face is." Mama stands up, "Okay I'm fix y'all somethan to eat."

Amy sits back down as her mother pass by, "Shadow come sit down." Amy orders patting the spot next to her. Shadow flops down next to her.

"Shadow..." She starts.

Shadow looks over at her, "What?"

Amy looks him in the eyes, "Why wasn't you in none of our class we have together?"Shadow looks up at the ceiling, "I don't know."

Amy pulls her sock covered feet to her chest, "Shadow there is always a reason behind a lie."

Shadow looks at Amy as she continues, "So why won't you tell?"

Blood meet emerald, "Why should I?"

Amy looks at him with confusion all over her face, "Because we're friends." She sad meekly.

Shadow gives a light chuckle, "No we're not." Shadow stands up.

Amy follows suit, "Why not?"

They face each other, "Because if Mr. Fall didn't partner us up, me and you would've never spoke to each other."

Amy was taken back, "What makes you thinks that?"

The two hedgehogs are exactly the same, they're both to bombs, and both the two bombs are ready to explode.

Shadow rolls her eyes and cross his arms over his chest, "Like you don't now." He exclaim.

Amy glares at him, "Please elaborate for me, because it seems as if I missed this lesson."

"Answer me this; if it wasn't for Mr. Fall, would have even looked in my direction? " Shadow asked her in a harsh tone.

Amy looks him in the eyes, "No... Yes... Maybe! Why are you asking me these questions Shadow?! All I wanted to know was where were you today!"

Shadow throws his hand up in the air, "Amy why is you doing this to me! Just answer question!"No." She said quietly as she cast her eyes downward.

Shadow steps closer, "What did you just say?"

Amy looks the black and red hedgehog square in the face, "No, I wouldn't. Why would anyone even think to talk to a jerk like you?!"

He chokes out a laugh, "You know if you didn't fall asleep in class th-"

Amy cuts him off, "So this is my fault!" She point to herself. "All I asked you was a stupid question!"

"You're right it was a stupid question." Shadow inputs.

Amy yells out of frustration, "What is wrong with you?! I thought we were friends, I thought I was getting to know the real Shadow the Hed-"

Shadow snarl, "That's just it, you don't know me. You know nothing 'bout me!"

Shadow walks to the door and opens it, "I'll finish the project with your name on it." Shadow walks out the door, "I hope you have a ride tomorrow." He left and shuts the door with a slam since he's such a jerk.

Amy yells in frustration, "Shadow you're a fucking asshole!"

She hears his motorcycle engine and him sped

off. Amy fall onto the couch, she puts her knees up to her chest, lays her head on them and cries.

Mama walks in and sits next to her crying daughter, "Amy what's wrong?"

Amy lifts her head up, her makeup was dripping slowly down her face, "I don't know, he just- argh- he just make me feel all these emotions when he's distant like that. And it feels like I can't find anything to let to those emotions free so I cry." She sniffs.

Mama puts a hand on Amy's back, "I think you need to let off some steam, go and go for a walk. Okay?" Mama said stand up from the couch, "When you get back dinner will be ready."

* * *

**That's all for now, please give your input on this chapter and this story have a nice day!**


	6. Café: Little Slice pc Heaven

I'm back with another chapter.

So let's get this show on a roll.

Lose to Win

Last time, _"Mommy, can you make us something to eat?"_

_"-you old enough to cook your own food. Besides one day your gonna have to cook for Shadow."_

_"Mama!"_

_"Okay I'm fix y'all somethan to eat."_

_"What?"_

_"Why wasn't you in none of our class we have together?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because we're friends."_

_"-if Mr. Fall didn't partner us up, me and you would've never spoke to each other."_

_"Please elaborate for me, because it seems as if I missed this lesson."_

_"Answer me this; if it wasn't for Mr. Fall, would have even looked in my direction? "_

_"No... Yes... Maybe! Why are you asking me these questions Shadow?! All I wanted to know was where were you today!"_

_"What did you just say?"_

_"No, I wouldn't. Why would anyone even think to talk to a jerk like you?!"_

_"You know if you didn't fall asleep in class th-" _

_"So this is my fault!"_

_"You know nothing 'bout me!"_

_"I hope you have a ride tomorrow."_

_"Shadow you're a fucking asshole!" _

_"-I can't find anything to let those emotions free so I cry."_

_"I think you need to let off some steam, go and go for a walk. Okay?"_

* * *

**Café: Little Slice pc (of) Heaven **

**With Shadow **

After Shadow drove off from Amy's house, he had drove to the city park to cool his mind, but that was cut short. The manger at his job had call saying that they needed entertainment, because one of the band members had caught chickenpox and given it to all the others. In no mood to fight, Shadow agreed.

He parks his bike in front of the large window of the café. He walks into the crowded building.

The manger walks up to Shadow, "Thank you for coming on such a short notice. Now hurry ya ass up on that stage." With nothing else to say the manger walks off.

Shadow looks at his reflection in the window. He pull down his bleached skinny jeans a little, he smoothed out the wrinkles in his button up shirt, and loosens the tie around his neck. Shadow reach in his pocket and pulls out a rubber band, and pulls his hair up in a spiky ponytail with on red piece of hair left out.

The black and red hedgehog runs up on the stage grabbing a stool. He pulls the stool close up to the mic stand. Shadow twist the knob on the pole, leveling the mic to his lips.

"Before I say anything I need a piano,a

horn player, and a drummer. All I need is one of each."

A female lion walks onto the stage, "I play piano." She said meekly.

Then a male African-American walks onto the stage, "I play drums."

"I play the horn." A tan male human said hopping onto the stage

"Thank you for helping."

Shadow speak to the audience, "On this beautiful night, I'll sing to you a cover of James Morrison's Nothing Ever Hurt Like You." The only male hedgehog looks at the others on the stage, "I assume that all of you hear of that song." He states.

They all nods.

"Okay then here I go."

* * *

**With Amy**

Amy was walking past her favorite place to get coffee when she heard music.

"I didn't know they had a band play here?"

Amy stops in front of the large mirror and peek inside. She couldn't see anything past the large crowd. The pink hedgehog walks inside of the café. The female hedgehog pushes her way to the front of the stage.

"Ow!"

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry! Excuse me."

"I'm standing here!"

"I said excuse me."

The person at the start to play for a few seconds until the vocalists open his mouth.

_"1, 2, 3, 4-"_

The trigger at the piano began to play.

_"Loving you was easy,playing by the rules_

_But you said love tastes so much better when it's cruel"_

The tan man began to play the horn after sanitizing the mouth piece.

_"To you everything was just a game_

_And oh yeah, you played me good_

_But I want you, I want you, I want you_

_So much more than I should, yes I do" _

Amy final reaches the stage after all,was pushing and shoving. Amy looks at the sing with the voice, but couldn't see him clear enough because of the bright light up on the ceiling.

_"I've got my hands up, so take your aim, yeah, I'm ready_

_There's nothing that we can't go through_

_Oh, it hit me like a steel freight train when you left me_

_And nothing ever hurt like you, nothing ever hurt like you"_

The light began to dim and the vocalists steps flown from the stool he was sitting on. He drags the mic stand across the stage, dancing a little when he fell deep into the song.

_"I was naive and wide-eyed, but you made me see_

_That you don't get to taste the honey_

_Without the sting of a bee, no, you don't_

_Oh yes, you stung me good, oh yeah, you dug in deep_

_But I'll take it, I'll take it, I'll take it_

_Till I'm down on my knees, on my knees_

_Oh, I've got my hands up, so take your aim, yeah, I'm ready_

_There ain't nothing that I won't do_

_Walk a thousand miles on broken glass_

_It won't stop me from making my way back to you"_

Amy then got a close looks at the singer's face when he crouch down and started touch the hands of the females in the front. With her eye wide she stops dancing when she saw who he was, "Shadow?"

_"It's not real until you feel pain_

_And nothing ever hurt like you, nothing ever hurt like you_

_Oh, nothing hurt like you, you got to believe me, alright"_

Shadow unknowingly grabs Amy hand, then let's go, and dances to the other side of the stage.

_"Oh, everything was just a game, yes, you played me good_

_But I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you_

_Oh, I've got my hands up, so take your aim, yes, I'm ready_

_There ain't nothing that we can't go through_

_Oh, it hit me like a hurricane when you left me_

_But I'd do it all again for you_

_I'll walk a thousand miles on broken glass_

_It won't stop me from making my way back to you_

_It's not real until you feel the pain_

_And nothing ever hurt like you, nothing ever hurt like you"_

Shadow began to cool down his act as the song began to end.

_"Nothing in the whole wide world_

_Nothing ever, nothing ever, nothing ever_

_Nothing ever hurt like you, like you_

_Like you, like you, hurt like you_

_Will ever, will never hurt like you, you, you, you_

_Nothing ever hurt like you"_

He put the mic on the stand, "Did you like it?"

The crowd screams and cheer loudly hurting the extra sensitive ears of a certain pink hedgehog in the audience.

"You did I want to thank y'all fo-" Shadow was cut short when he saw Amy cover her ears in pain, "Amy?!"

He jumps down from the stage and makes his way toward the whimpering girl. Shadow stops in front of Amy, "Hey, Amy. Are you alright?" He said in a low voice.

She shook her head fiercely, "No." She whispers in pain.

"Is it your ears?"

She nods.

"Lets get from up out of here. Okay?" Shadow said scooping her up in his arms.

Amy nods again.

You can hear some of the females in the crowd 'aww', as Shadow walked out the door.

Shadow walks across the street and takes a seat in on of the benches in the clearing farthest away from the café. He places her on seat and squats down in front of her, "Amy are you okay, do you need me to call mama?"

Amy opens her watery eyes and tears spills down her face, "S-Shadow."

He puts a hand on her thigh, "Wh-"

_**Ring~ Ring~ Rin-**_

"Hello- She got worse, _shit_- Okay I'll be right there- Bye." Shadow slide his phone into his pocket.

Shadow looks into her eyes, "Look, I have to take you with me, I promise I'll have you home after I'm done okay?"

She nods for the third time today.

* * *

**That's all for today, I'll be back soon with more. Bye!**


	7. Just Go

I'm back again with another chapter.

So on with the story.

Lose to Win

Last time, _"I play piano."_

_"Thank you for helping."_

_"I assume that all of you heard of that song."_

_"I didn't know they had a band play here?"_

_"Hey watch it!"_

_"I said excuse me."_

_"Shadow?"_

_Amy?!"_

_"Is it your ears?"_

_"Lets get from up out of here. Okay?"_

_"Hello- She got worse, shit- Okay I'll be right there- Bye."_

_"Look, I have to take you with me, I promise I'll have you home after I'm done okay?"_

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

**At the Park**

I was dragging Amy with me as I ran to my motorcycle. We were a couple of feet away from my bike when a suddenly pulls out of my grasp. I quickly turn around and face her. "Amy we have to go like now."

"Shadow I want to go home."

I look her in the eyes, "Amanda, Amy... look there's an emergency and I need to be at the hospital."

Amy shakes her head at me, "Shadow just go, I'll just call mama to come and get me."

"Are you sure Amanda, it's dangerous in this town at night?" I asked her, knowing fully what type of danger lurks around this neighborhood at night.

Amy put her hands on my chest and push me toward my bike, "Shadow just go, I can handle myself."

I looked into her eyes, "Serious?" She nods.

"Okay." I take a step back and turn away from her and went from my bike. I start but my bike, put on my helmet, and with on last glace at Amy I speed off with a tingling feeling where her hands were on my chest.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I watch as Shadow speeds down the street out of my sight. I turn around and stare down at my burning hands. "Why?" I asked myself.

I shake my head forgetting about my hands, and I take my phone to call mama. It ring three times before she answer.

_"Will you shut for a minute! Amy's on the phone- Ahem... Hello."_

"Mama could you come pick me up?" I asked her letting the argument pass through my mind.

"_Amy I'm sorry, but you're going to have to send the night at a friend's house."_ Mama said.

I'm confused, "Why?"

"_Cause I hav- Why am I explaining myself to you._" She snaps at me over the phone, making me flinch.

"_You're my daughter so you do as I say. Now do I make myself clear._" She yells over the phone.

I don't answer. "_I said now do I make myself clear!_"

I'm a little hurt, she never yells at me that way, "Yes ma'am." I rushed out before hang up in her face.

I start to walk towards Rogue house slowly, thinking over how my mama was acting before. Shaking my head, I unlock my phone and searched through my phone contacts.

**Rouge.**

**Rouge.**

**Rouge.**

**Ro- There she is.**

_"Hello?_"

"Hey it's me."

"_Amy what's up boo?_" She asks.

"I just got kicked out for the night." I answer round the corner past a group of boys leaning against an old building.

"_Look at her, man isn't she fine._"

"_I'd hit that man._"

I heard the boys say, and rolled my eyes. I return back to my conversation with Rouge.

"_She kick you out for the night? Boo what did you do to mama?_" She asked.

I gave a small chuckle, "Nothing, I think she's PMSing."

"Say girl." I heard a voice come from behind me.

I turn around and I saw a green hedgehog jogging towards me. "Hold on Rouge- What?"

He stops in front of me with a sinister smile on his face, "Let me talk you for a second."

I raise a finger at him, telling him to wait, and spoke to Rouge, "I got something to handle real fast, girls night?"

"_Sure wateva._"

I smile at the phone, "For real real not for play play."

Rouge cracks up, "_Yes, for real real not for play play. I'll see you later, boo. I got to call up the others. Bye Boo._" She said.

"Boo bye." It was a me and her type of thing, just like I got with my other boos. I hang up the phone at look at the other hedgehog in front of me.

"What do you want?"

He walks into my bubble, "I was wonderin' if I can get your number."

I look him down to head to toe. He was hot. I mean I have standards, but he could _possibly, maybe, a little bit over the edge, kinda sorta_, pass. But maybe not right now he won't.

I mean, what self respecting girl would want a man who had shades covering his eyes, snake bit piercings, wear dark tight but loose pants, with a white thin but not see through shirt, and had on white and black Nikes. _Apparently, _I do, but I won't tell him that.

"I don't think you have a chance." I was about to walk off, when a reached out and grabs my arm.

He lets go and walks back into my bubble, "Well I think you're lying. I think you're to shy to admit you want _this_." He gesture to his body.

I scoff, "You want to know what I think?"

"Yeah."

"I think you need to step out of my biz-space, and take a hint." I said to the green hedgehog.

He raised a eyebrow, "Biz-space?"

"My bubble." I told him.

"Oh... Still just give me your number and I'll go away."

"No, go away before you have a problem having kids." I threaten.

The male green hedgehog blinks at me, then laughs, "It's okay we can always adopt."

I step back from him, "_We_?" This boy is _crazy_.

He takes a step forward, "Yes _we_, as in, you and me."

I put my head down and let out a sigh, "You'll go away if I give you my number. Right?" I asked.

The unnamed stranger nods.

"Okay." I take a pen from my back pocket. I grasp his wrist and wrote my number down: 434-7978. I wrote my name down in cursive.

"There. Now bye." I started to walk away, but again he grab my hand and pulls me into him.

"What is you doing?"

"My name is Scourge." He steps away from me.

"Well bye _Scourge_." I was turning around when I felt a pair of lips kiss me close to my mouth, and was off in two seconds. I watch and the boy named Scourge walked away from me, after saying:

"Bye Boo, see ya at school tomorrow."

* * *

**That was all for this chapter of the story. Keep on read, and please tell me what you think. Bye. **


	8. Worth Mentioning

I'm back again with another chapter.

So on with the story.

Lose to Win

Last time, _"Shadow I want to go home."_

_"Shadow just go, I'll just call mama to come and get me."_

_"Serious?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Will you shut for a minute! Amy's on the phone- Ahem... Hello." _

_"Mama could you come pick me up?"_

_"You're my daughter so you do as I say. Now do I make myself clear."_

_"I said now do I make myself clear!" _

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Hello?"_

_"I just got kicked out for the night."_

_"Look at her, man isn't she fine." _

_"Nothing, I think she's PMSing."_

_"Say girl."_

_"Let me talk you for a second."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Well I think you're lying. I think you're to shy to admit you want this."_

_"I think you need to step out of my biz-space, and take a hint."_

_"No, go away before you have a problem having kids."_

_"It's okay we can always adopt."_

_"You'll go away if I give you my number. Right?"_

_"My name is Scourge." _

_"Well bye Scourge." _

_"Bye Boo." _

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Rouge's House**

"What!" The cream rabbit yells, from the bed, after Amy finish telling her friends about Scourge.

"Can't believe!" Rouge exclaim as she stands up on the bed.

"I know right!" Amy said, laying on the bean-bag.

"For the first time, I am speechless." Said Amy's friend Blaze. She was siding on the computer chair. Blaze was a purple cat with a red jem above her eyes.

"That dude is borderline crazy! Who kisses a girl that he just met?" Cream said rolling off of the ground, and pulls down her peach night shorts as she walks to the bedroom window.

"I like how Shadow came to her rescue when her ears was hurting. That's just so adorable." Blaze states her opinion out in the air.

As Blaze said that, nobody noticed Rogue clutching her fist. "Yeah that was tots adorbs." Rogue said tightly.

"I know right." Cream said from the window.

Amy chuckles, "Okay let's party."

Amy points at Blaze, "I need you to pop the popcorn, and melt the peanut butter." She then points at Cream, "I need you to get pickles and Doritos. Rouge you get Django and The Notebook, and I'll get the tissues."

"Okay." They said simultaneously.

With Shadow

Shadow ran into the hospital, he stopped and looks around until he spots his mother. He jogs up to her with worry painted onto his face, "Ma' is she alright?" He asked in a rush.

His mama raises her head, she had tears falling down like at water fall. "Shadow I don't know. The doctors said that the infection is killing her from the inside." She said.

Shadow flops down into the seat next to her. He brings his hands up to his face. Shadow lets out a muffled scream.

His mama wraps her arms around his neck and puts her head on his. "Mommy, is it going better?" He cries.

His mother, Jessica was shocked, she hadn't heard Shadow call her that since he was little. She chokes out a cry, "It is, mommy's going to make sure of it."

* * *

**With Amy's Mom**

"Martha will you listen to me!" A red hedgehog yells.

Amy's mom, Martha, turns around fiercely.

"Why should I?! Obviously you don't care about your daughter and me anymore! When was the last time you even came back home to see your daughter!"

Martha turns away from the red male, "I don't know why you even bother to come here. I know that you're having a child with Elise; Trey." She had tears start to form in her eyes.

Trey put a hand on her shoulder, "Look, I came here to make things better between us an-"

She cut him off by pushing his hand off of her shoulder. Martha turns around and looks him in his blue eyes, "How are you going to do that? Go back in time, and let Amy die while she was in the hospital. Or stop us from ever meeting so we won't get married. Or make me go to the abortion appointment that I had planned."

Trey eyes widened, "What!"

Martha crossed her arms over her chest, "Yep, I was planning getting rid of Amy, until you told me that you loved me and was going to be there for Amy."

Trey couldn't even look at the female, "Martha... " Trey looks at the picture of Amy and him on the fireplace.

* * *

**Flashback 12 Years Ago**

**The Park**

**Normal POV**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Come push me on the swing!" A small, frugal, pink six year old Amy Rose, squeals to her father from the swings.

"I'm coming baby." A younger Trey jogs up to his child.

Amy cross her arms and pouts her lips, "I am not a baby." She mumbles.

Trey grabs the chains to the swings and gives a big laugh, "You're right, your not a baby, but your my baby girl." He push the swings.

Martha was watching from the bench with a camera in hand, and a smile on her face.

Amy looks back at her dad, "I don't want to be a baby. I want to be a big girl." She tightens her hold on the chains, "I want a baby brother, so I want be a baby."

Trey looks at his fiancee, "We'll have to ask mommy."

Amy looks down at her red baby doll shoes, "Can you ask her?"

"Okay, I'll ask her if you'll let me call you baby girl."

"No, I don't want to be called a baby."

Trey stops pushing her, "Then you want have a baby brother."

"...Okay." She mumbles.

"What you did you say?" Trey teased.

"You can call me baby girl." She pouts.

Trey wraps his arms around Amy and picks her up from the swing, turns her around, and gives her a big hug.

Martha pick up the camera and snaps a picture.

* * *

**End Of Flashback**

"Martha... I... I can't deal with you right now. Just sign the papers." Trey turns around and walks out of the door.

Martha stood there waiting 'till she heard him drive off, before throwing the closest thing at the door, which was a glass flower vase.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I was thinking about redoing I was the D.U.F.F. now I'm someone else one of these day, so yeah. Bye.**


End file.
